Frozen Moonlit Dreams
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: Max was just a trainer, one who was looking for legendary Pokemon. Most of them he wanted to see, but one alone he wanted to catch. He found one thing he wasn't looking for, and then he found another, and then, something great. Rated M, anonymous request.


**Here we are, my latest request. Now, this requester wishes to remain anonymous, so I won't say who it is. I am as a mercenary, working for whoever contracts my services for as long as it takes to complete my task, and then I walk away to prepare for the next one. That said, I hope you enjoy reading this and to *Censored*, thank you for engaging my services, and I hope to see another request soon.**

**Disclaimer: I, Lord Genesis Shadow, do not own the rights to Pokémon. My client also has no rights to Pokémon. That is all.  
…**

I stretched as I walked down the path. I'd heard that a Cresselia had been spotted, and I wanted to try my hand at catching her. They were some of the best Psychic type Pokémon, and they gave good dreams to everyone, so I figured having a Cresselia would bring me no end of good dreams.

My name is Maxwell Sorenson, I'm sixteen years old, and I've been a trainer for the past six of them. I've had a lot of Pokémon, and I've always treated them as friends. A few years before I was born, a man named Gene Alastor made it possible for people to love their Pokémon as more than just friends, and a lot of people who were called Poképhiles rallied around him to help his cause. He himself had been given a gift, making him one eighth Gallade, his right eye and arm, thus earning the nickname 'The man with a Gallade's arm'. He's been called a hero, he's been called a pervert, even a freak at times, but many just call him the man that brought about a new age of understanding between humans and Pokémon. Thanks to him, new lives were made, and they were born from humans being with Pokémon. They're half human, half Pokémon, and they're called Pokémorphs because they look like Pokémon that took on nearly human form.

I'm five foot seven inches tall and I weigh, about one hundred and fifty pounds. I have short black hair and my eyes are red. Despite how much I travel, my skin is kind of pale. I just don't tan, and I've tried. Some people often mistake me for being part Pokémon, but I'm not. Though, I do have a little gift. I'm able to use psychic powers, and this lets me do all kinds of things most people only dream about. I can teleport, lift objects with my mind, and even use my powers to levitate for a few minutes, though I usually pass out if I use them for more than five or six at best. It's saved my life more times than I care to count, and I really am happy to have this power.

I wear a black button up shirt with a pair of black jeans. My shoes of choice are black hiking boots, and I wear a pair of black fingerless gloves. Rarely am I seen without my sleeveless black denim jacket and my black aviator's sunglasses. To finish this look I wear a black cap to keep the sun out of my eyes, but also since it keeps up with how black my outfit is. Some say it's a sign that I'm depressed, but really it's just because I like how it looks.

I only have my Kadabra with me, because the others are in the Pokémon Center. A few battles left them worse for the wear, and Kadabra knows Recover. He should be all I need though. He's been with me since the beginning, and he's got a lot of powerful moves, including Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse, so he's going to be great against Cresselia.

'Okay, if I were a Cresselia, where would I be?' I thought. I looked around as I put my hands in my jacket pockets. I heard something move and I turned, only to see something I hadn't expected. There was a girl in a white robe with crescent moons embroidered in gold. She had long pink hair and long pink ribbons all around her moving to form crescents from her wrists to her ankles and one big one behind her. She had a very cute face and soft blue eyes. She was very pale though. "Uh, hi." She bowed politely. She couldn't have been much older than fifteen.

"Hello traveler." She said kindly. She stood up and I looked around. "Are you searching for something?" I looked at her.

"I, uh, I'm looking for a Cresselia that is rumored to be nearby." I said. "You haven't seen her have you?"

"The rumors are not correct." She said calmly. "The, Cresselia, that was seen, was, well, me." I blinked as I looked at her as a thought came to mind.

"Oh, you're half Cresselia." I said. She smiled and nodded. "Well, that's not quite what I expected." I moved my hands from my pockets and looked at her. "Dang."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"I, kind of came here, hoping to catch a Cresselia." I said. "Since Cresselia are known to give good dreams, I thought it would be nice for my friends and I to have good dreams more often."

"You, could catch me." She said quietly. "It is possible to catch me just as any other Pokémon." My mind halted on that thought. It was true that Pokémorphs could be caught, but that was something that police did to Pokémorphs that caused a lot of trouble. It wasn't something I ever wanted to do.

"Well, as nice as the offer is, I, I'd rather not." I said slowly. I put my hands back to my pockets as she smiled slightly. "The thing is, most times when a, uh, person such as yourself is caught, it's done to, well, either calm them down, or, have them treated like, animals. It's not a nice thing to do either way." She smiled a bit wider. "I'll just head back to town. Sorry to have bothered you. I'll tell everyone that the rumors were misled." I waved and turned and started walking when I heard her following me. I turned to see her slightly closer than I expected. Most times Pokémorph like her would stay well away from any humans or anyone from a city. She looked like she'd adopted a wild lifestyle instead of wanting to be in a city. "Was there, something you needed from me, uh, miss?" She stopped and blushed slightly. "Sorry, I didn't ask for your name. I'm Maxwell."

"I, do not have a name." She said. "Nobody ever, asked me before. I don't know my parents." I turned completely and looked at her with a bit of guilt weighing on me for some reason.

"Well, that's not right." I said. "A cute girl like you should have a name." She blushed slightly and I realized what I had said. But it would be rude to take it back after having said it, and she was cute. Very cute.

"You, would give me a name?" She asked.

'Smooth move Maxwell.' Kadabra's voice said in my mind.

'Not now.' I replied. 'I got myself into this, and I'll get myself out of it.' She smiled a bit wider and I blushed. "Well, sure. I guess I can, but, I'm not great with names. I haven't even named most of my partners." She giggled and I felt my face getting hotter. 'Not one word Kadabra, not one word.' There was silence from him as I started thinking. "Geeze, I never have to think of names. Just the ones I know to call people I know." She giggled again and I felt like an idiot. The only name I could think of was the name of the month, June. I looked at her face and thought of calling her that. Somehow it fit, so I nodded. "How about June?"

"After this month's name?" She asked. I nodded.

"Some people name their daughters June." I said. "There was a famous country singer named June in fact." She nodded and smiled, blushing deeper. "So, was there something you wanted to talk to me about June?" She giggled and hovered over to me slowly, making me slightly nervous.

"Thank you." She said. "It is nice to have a name." I nodded.

"It sure helps when you're looking for your mail." I said. She giggled and moved closer as I slowly backed away.

"You are a nice person." She said.

"I try." I replied. "After all, you don't make a lot of friends if you're rude all the time." She moved closer and I heard laughter in my mind.

'Oh dear, it would seem she's somewhat smitten with you.' Kadabra said.

'Not now.' I thought quickly. 'You're the last voice I need in my head.'

'Well, by the way she seems to be advancing, I believe I know what she wants.' He said. 'She intends to make you her mate.' I inwardly winced. 'Yes, a half Cresselia girl fancies you. Oh, how lucky you are Maxwell.'

'Shut it Kadabra.' I said. She kept moving closer, and I swallowed a large lump in my throat. "Uh, June, is something on your mind?" I felt a force behind me acting like a wall and I knew that he was right. 'Not a word Kadabra, not one word now.' I heard him chuckle and I sent a bit of anger his way. 'Shut it. Now is not the time to bug me.' She moved closer and smiled.

"Thank you, for not running away." She said. "Nobody has ever been so kind to me before. Most people are, mean, calling me unkind names. You were kind enough to give me a nice name." I swallowed another lump as she began moving her face to mine. "Please, allow me to thank you."

"Uh, s, sorry June, but, I, I'm not looking for, this right now." I said nervously. She giggled and moved closer until our lips were nearly touching. "Sorry." I teleported back to the Pokémon Center and stumbled as someone bumped into me, falling over. "Sorry, sorry." I staggered and held out my right hand.

"Geeze, watch where you're going." A girl said. Her voice was familiar.

"Wait." I said. I looked at her and smiled. "Amy, man I'm glad to see you." She looked at me as I held my hand out to her. She took it with a blush and a smile as I helped her up. She was my best friend, ever since we met three years ago. She's older than me by a year, and she's paler than I am. Though she has a much better excuse than I do. She's half Froslass, a half ice, half ghost Pokémon known to lure travelers to their doom in snowbound passes. She's shorter than me by just one inch, and she looks almost the opposite of me. She wears a white kimono with red trim and a pair of white sandals, and her hair is as white as snow. Her eyes are purple, a rare color, but they suit her. She's also very light, less than half my weight at seventy pounds or so. Being part ghost makes her very light. She's also pretty, and I joked that I wanted her as my girlfriend one time. "You won't believe what just happened."

"You caught the Cresselia?" She asked.

"No, there was no Cresselia, at least not a regular one." I replied. "No, it was a half Cresselia girl. She told me that people mistook her for a normal Cresselia. When I learned that, I told her what I meant to do, and she offered to let me catch her instead."

"You, you didn't, did you?" She asked.

"No, no." I said. "I told her that I wasn't interested in that kind of thing."

"C, can we continue this somewhere else?" She asked. "Nurse Joy doesn't like people telling stories like this in here." I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll 'port us to the hotel room." I said. "Just need to drop off Kadabra first."

'Oh, you don't like my company Maxwell?' He asked. I took the ball from my belt and held it up.

"Nobody is talking to you right now buddy." I said. I turned and saw Joy holding her hands in a catching stance. "Thanks Nurse Joy." I tossed her the ball and she smiled. "He's a talker."

"It's no problem Maxwell." She said. "Just remember to come back for him. I suspect he would never let me stop looking for you if you didn't." I laughed as I put my right arm around Amy. "Goodbye."

"See you later Nurse Joy." I said. I looked at Amy as we started walking. She was blushing slightly. We'd split the cost of a nice hotel room since we'd met up. We often traveled together, but I was the trainer and she was just enjoying having me around to talk to. "Ready?" She nodded and I focused my mind on the hotel room and teleported us into the main room.  
…

She drank the last of her milkshake while I finished off my can of lemonade.

"So, she tried to, get you to be her mate?" She asked. I nodded as I set the can down. She'd ordered her drink and I took mine out of my bag. "Strange. She, fell in love with you, because you named her." I nodded and shrugged.

"I don't get it either." I said. "I guess most people still don't like half Pokémon just because of how long it was illegal to love Pokémon that way." She nodded and set her glass down while I crushed the can into a ball with a thought. I hovered it into a trashcan and smiled at how confused the cleaning person would be.

"It must be your charisma again." She said quietly. "Most girls you meet fall in love with you within a few minutes of talking to you, regardless of the topic." I shrugged and closed my eyes.

"What can I say?" I asked smugly. "I've got a gift, but I'm a heartbreaker." She giggled, but it sounded forced. I looked at her for a moment before she looked at me. "Are you okay Amy? You've been acting a little odd since I got back."

"I, it's nothing." She said quietly.

"No, you're acting really, shy." I said. "Did you meet someone?" I smiled evilly as she blushed and shook her head.

"No!" She said. "I, I don't, meet boys. They're all scared of me."

"You're voice says no, but your tone says you like someone." I said. "Was it a girl?" She blushed deeper and pouted.

"Max!" She said loudly. "I'm not like that."

"Well then, who is _he_?" I asked.

"Max, just drop it." She said, looking away. "H, he doesn't like me, like that anyway. He never could." She stood up and I followed. It was getting late.

"Okay then, but you know I won't give up on finding out who this mystery fellow is." I said.

"Fine, just, drop it for tonight." She said.

"Alright, alright." I said. "I'm gonna go take a shower real quick and then I think I'm gonna turn in." I stretched and put my hands behind my head.

"I'll just go to sleep." She said. "Good night Max."

"Night babe." I said. She giggled and floated over to the bed. "Showoff."

"You can do this too Max." She said. I laughed and used my power to levitate. "Now who's the showoff?"  
…

A week passed and we'd travelled to another town, no longer really looking for anything. I'd look for rare Pokémon to find, sometimes catch, and if there was rumor of a Legendary around I'd be sure to have a look or two around. My parents had a lot of money, so they'd pay for anything I bought. I'd use their credit card and they'd pay it off, no questions asked. As far as they were concerned I was already a man, ever since I was ten and got my first Pokémon, a Turtwig. They took care of my debts simply because they knew that though I was a man, I was still their son.

Amy and I took another room in another hotel, an Alastor's Arm hotel. It was a hotel franchise Gene Alastor owned, and he named it after his right arm as a joke, but the guys that took care of it took it literally. The walls had paintings of Gallade and Gardevoir, along with Kirlia and Ralts, both normal and Pokémorph. The beds were the best there could be, and every room had a reclining massage chair. The problem was that they were out of rooms with two beds, and the only room that was available was the honeymoon suite. It had been night when we arrived, so we just took it, asking to be informed if a new room became available. We walked into the bedroom and we were nearly floored.

"Oh, that, that's a very nice bed." She said.

"You're not kidding there." I agreed. It was a beautiful bed with Gallade Green sheets and red pillows that looked very soft, perhaps silk. It was large as well, so we could easily find room to not bother each other. "Zero Alastor has got to have more money than Arceus." She nodded as I set my pack down. My team was in the Center, as they always were, so we wouldn't have to worry about them.

"So, it's, big." She said. "We can share, easy, right?" I nodded as she walked over to it. I stretched and sniffed.

"Ah, this is a great room." I said. "The price is right too. Dirt cheap." She giggled. "That Zero Alastor is a great guy to have such sweet prices at his hotel." She nodded as I set my arms into my pockets. "Well, I'm gonna raid the fridge. Free snacks, free drinks, perfect for any traveler." I walked up to the mini-fridge while she made herself comfortable on the bed. I opened it and whistled. "Dang, this all looks good. Too bad I can't have any of the drinks."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Lot of champagne and wine." I said. "We're both just a bit too young." She giggled. "And the only snacks in here are a little out of my personal comfort zone."

"Why?" She asked.

"Chocolate covered strawberries and other sensual delights." I said. "We should have went somewhere with a better selection than this."

"It's not so bad." She said. "We're going to get the best sleep ever, that's for sure." I shrugged.

"Yeah, that's true." I said. "It's probably a massage bed too." She giggled as I shut the fridge. "Not even chocolate covered peanuts for crying out loud. What about teenagers that get married? I'll have a talk to that Zero guy if I ever meet him."

"Oh, don't bother him." She said. "He's what, in his mid thirties by now? He's probably got a lot on his mind with his mate." I shrugged.

"Fine, I'll let him be." I said. "Once. After that, if I see him again, it goes like this. Mister Alastor, your hotel's beds are great, the décor is amazing, but what about teens that marry? The drinks in the fridge are all alcoholic." She giggled. "I suggest you cater to this demographic, or bad reviews may turn away many young lovers."

"Okay, okay, I'll even help you now." She said. "Just chill out." I looked at her with a sly grin. "Oh, you know what I mean Max." I laughed and removed my jacket, setting it on the back of the chair next to the fridge. I pulled off my gloves and set them on the stand, followed by my shades. "So, what should we do now?"

"Well, I'm thinking sleep." I said. "That'd be best for me, honey." She blushed deeper than usual, but she giggled, nervously. "There you go again, acting all shy and nervous. What in the world is going on with you lately?" I adopted my rarely seen serious face and she looked at me. "I'm starting to wonder if you're sick or something."

"I, I'm fine Max, don't worry." She said quietly. She looked away and a thought hit me.

"Amy, who is it?" I asked. "Is someone bothering you or something?" She shook her head slowly.

"It's nothing Max, don't worry." She said. "I'm perfectly, fine."

"Amy." I said sternly. "As your best friend, I want you to tell me what's going on with you lately. You've been acting very strange around _me_ for the past seven days. What is wrong?"

"Max, just, please, drop it." She said quietly. "Just, leave it alone, for, for good." I sighed and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Amy, I'm worried about you." I said. "Whoever it is, tell me, and I'll help you with him. It's obvious that someone you know is making you nervous around me, and I know you well enough that you need a bit of help with your nerves." I looked at her as she stood up. I teleported to her right and she looked away from me. "Amy, I won't drop this. Whoever this guy is, I'll find him, bring him to you, and you can tell him how you feel."

"Max, you, you don't have to do that." She said quietly.

"Who is it?" I asked. "At least tell me that." She looked at me and then away, I took her right shoulder and turned her to me, putting my right hand on her left shoulder. "Who is it that's making you so dang nervous around your best friend?" I lowered my arms as she looked down. "Come on, if you can't tell me, how can you tell him?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, but she surprised me in one very odd way. She suddenly moved up to me, hugged me tightly, and kissed me with her eyes closed. My brain completely stopped working and I couldn't move. When she ended the kiss, I stared at her as her eyes started watering. "Amy, what, why?"

"I love you Max, I always have." She said. "You, you've been like a brother, but I want more than just that." Her tears streamed down her face, some of them stopping halfway down and freezing, cracking, and falling to the floor. "Please Max, just, tell me you'll love me too." I stepped back, worried.

"Amy, I, you're my best friend." I said. "I can't take any chances of ruining that." She sniffed quietly. "I'm sorry, but, I, I think we should just, forget about that kiss and, the whole thing." She sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry Amy, but I just can't. I don't want to end up hurting you." She whimpered.

"I, I'm sorry Max." She said. I turned.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." I said. "Good night Amy."

"I'm sorry." She said. I took a step and suddenly I felt something in my mind going, strange. It was like some kind of fog fell over my thoughts and I turned to her. Suddenly, I just couldn't look away from her without something in my heart feeling like it was being pulled apart. She looked more beautiful than she'd ever looked before. I just wanted to hold her, kiss her, and make love to her. "If, if you won't love me, then, at least, let me have you, one time Maxwell." I walked over to her, unable to stop myself, no matter how hard I tried. She undid the sash of her kimono as my hands undid the buttons to my shirt. She let the thin material fall, revealing her body. I'd never seen a more beautiful sight, and I felt slightly weak in the knees. She was totally nude under her kimono, and she stepped out of her sandals. Her body was pale, her breasts perfect to me. Most would say that they were small, but that didn't matter to me. "Please forgive me Maxwell, but I want this more than you could ever know." I walked up to her and wrapped her in my arms, and I kissed her. I felt like I needed her lips more than I needed air or water. She was cold, but not too cold. It was as though she'd spent several minutes outside naked on a cold winter day.

'Maxwell, you have to stop this now.' I thought through the haze. 'She used attract on you, and you have to fight it.' I tried, but failed as she started rubbing my groin with her hands, unzipping my pants. As she undid the button, I kept trying to fight the feelings she was forcing me to feel. 'Dang it, why can't I fight this? Why is it so hard to stop loving her like this?' My pants fell and she removed my underwear quickly. She moved out of my arms and I felt a bit of sadness. But it didn't feel forced, nor did the feeling of love. It was more like they were made known, like they'd always been there, just buried or ignored. 'Damn it, do I, do I love her like she loves me? Is that why I can't fight this? Do I want this as much as she does, and that's what is making it impossible for me to fight this?' She moved onto the bed and I followed slowly, moving over her with a smile. 'Damn it, I do love her. I, I do want this, just as much as she does.' As she reached under me to grab my manhood, I finally broke the hold she had on me and I grabbed her wrist gently. "Amy." She whimpered quietly.

"Max?" She asked. "But, I, I used…"

"Attract." I said. "Yeah, I know."

"No, please, I, I need this." She said weakly. "I want you so bad, I, I feel like I'd…" I silenced her with a kiss and her eyes went wide. They slowly half closed as she moaned into the kiss. I let go of her wrist and she moved both of her arms around me. She was still cold, but I didn't mind. I ended the kiss and she whimpered. "Max?"

"Amy, thank you." I said quietly. "I, I never realized it, because I didn't want to hurt you. I love you too." She smiled weakly. "It's just, you know how many times I thought I'd found the one, only to find out that I was wrong by a million miles or more." She nodded slowly. "I didn't want to break your heart by falling for some, girl I battle one day, or some woman that smiles in my direction for more than a second. I didn't want to hurt you because of some stupid moment where I couldn't help myself."

"Max, I, I'll always love you." She said. "You like girls, and you like to flirt." I blushed. "That doesn't matter. I know you'll just be yourself, and that you, you'd never be unfaithful to me. I know you too well." She smiled and I returned the gesture. "But, I, I still, want you Max, no, I _need_ you, to make me a woman, right now. I, I can feel your warm body, and I want you inside me Maxwell, now." I nodded slowly, still blushing, and I moved my right hand to my still hard member. I guided myself to her virgin flower and carefully pushed in, moving my hand up to her shoulder. She whimpered and I pushed into her, making her wince as I took her virginity. Her tears returned, but she smiled. "Thank you." I kissed her as we got used to each other. I was told that all girls were warm down there, but Amy was cold. It wasn't difficult to maintain myself though. The feeling of love kept me from having any problems. After a minute or two, she ended the kiss and she nodded for me to continue. "Thank you Maxwell."

"No problem Amy." I said with a smile. "I'm the one that needs to thank you." She giggled. "Stubborn as a mule Max is no more, at least for this." She giggled again as I started moving into her. She was still cold, and I doubted that she was going to get warm around me. She moaned quietly as she hugged me tighter, pulling me closer to her. Her breasts pushed into my chest, and I felt the cold of her body. "You're still cold." She whimpered.

"Sorry." She said.

"Don't be." I said quietly. I shivered slightly and looked into her eyes. "You know how much I love the cold." She smiled as I slowly increased the pace. She moaned quietly, biting her lip. "Amy, I'm sorry, that I took so long."

"It's okay Max." She whimpered. "Just, please, don't stop." I nodded and kissed her again, feeling her getting colder around me. Our tongues met as I moved my right hand to her chest, gently rubbing her ice cold skin. She moaned frequently and after a minute or so she broke the kiss to moan slightly louder. "Oh, Max, this feels so good. You, you're so warm." I kissed her neck as she arched her back slightly. She held me tightly to her, and she was getting tighter with each meeting of our hips. "Don't stop Max, please don't stop."

"I won't Amy." I said quietly. "You feel too good for me to even, slow down." She suddenly tightened around me, more than I thought she could have, and I felt like I was trying to push into a piece of ice she was so cold. Something just as cold met my hips and I kissed her neck as she cried out.

"Maxwell!" She cried. I pushed a few more times, making her whimper and moan loudly as she held me tighter to her. I finally felt the edge of my control and I kissed her neck one last time.

"Oh Amy." I said quietly. I climaxed inside her and she cried out again, a cold feeling moving all around the room. She set her back against the bed and I carefully set my body down beside hers. We panted for a few minutes before I looked into her beautiful eyes. "That, was way better than Viridian Forest." She giggled and scratched my back lightly.

"Max, you pervert." She said.

"Who was the one that wanted to make love first?" I asked slyly. She giggled and sighed.

"Fine, you made your point." She said quietly. I rolled her on top of me and she sighed again. "How do you feel?"

"Cold, tired, spent." I said. "In other words…" I yawned quietly and she set her head on my chest. "Perfect." She laughed quietly and kissed my chest. "Don't turn me into a block of ice while we sleep, okay?" She nodded and I closed my eyes. "I'm trusting you honey."

"Don't worry Max." She said. "I won't let you freeze."  
…

I woke to find her still on top of me, and I was really cold, but I felt better than I had in a few years. I opened my eyes and saw the top of her head, her snowy hair framing her face perfectly.

'We sure picked the right room for this.' I thought. 'Honeymoon suite, the place where newlyweds first make love.' I smiled and hugged her gently. 'Well, now I'm immune to cold showers.' She giggled quietly and looked up at me.

"Well, thank you." She said. I smiled.

'Listening in on my thoughts again sweetie?' I asked. She smiled and I sighed. 'Well, nobody listens to this station that often these days. Nice to finally have a cute listener.'

"Thank you Maxwell." She said. "I love you."

"And I love you Amy." I said. She giggled as I ran my hand along her back.

"How do you feel?" She asked. "I hope you aren't too cold." I felt half frozen, but it wasn't too bad.

"I'm good." I said. "Having you close by keeps me strong." She giggled again and kissed my chest.

"Well, that's good to know." She said. "But, I should take a shower. I'm a bit dirty from all of our travelling lately, and all that, fun, last night." I smiled and rubbed her bottom for a moment. "Hey, let me clean up first. Just because you like being dirty doesn't mean I like being covered in sweat and dirt."

"Okay." I said. "I'll wait for you to get clean, and then I'll get you dirty again." She smiled and floated off of me, through my arm, and I laughed quietly. "And you call me a showoff." She set down and walked away, not bothering to pick up her kimono or sandals. I watched her every step and found myself becoming aroused again. "Hurry back. I may be a little chilly, but your friend is very resilient to the cold." She laughed quietly as she walked into the shower. 'I love you.'

'I love you too Max.' She replied. I set my hands behind my head and nestled into the cold bed.

'Man, could I be any luckier?' I thought. 'I've got psychic powers, a bunch of good friends, and now I've got the hottest, no, coolest girl ever. If anything could make this better, let's see it happen.' I went to close my eyes when a sound caught my attention. It sounded like something very light falling to the floor. I leaned up and my blood suddenly went colder than the room around me. "June?" She stood with a big smile on her face, inches from the bed. I went to yell for Amy but suddenly my thoughts went hazy again. 'Oh no, not again.' My thoughts were much hazier than before, and it was because June was a fellow psychic, making her power stronger than mine by far. Adding to it the fact that I had just woken up made my mind a little groggy, I was in no shape to fight her off without help. I could barely string together enough words to form a thought.

"Maxwell, I have been searching for you all week." She said. She hovered over me, the blanket parting. I felt a smile form on my lips, one that I did not want.

'J, June, don't do this.' I thought in a strained voice. She didn't listen, or maybe the thought never left my mind. She settled her hips near mine, and I felt her warm body against my manhood. She was ready for me, and there wasn't a thing I could do to fight her off. The forced affection was too strong, my mind was too weak, and she was too close to me for me to have any hope. I couldn't even cry to show her how I felt. 'June, please, d, don't.' She simply smiled and moved the tip of me into her, and my hands moved to her hips without my control. I couldn't even close my eyes. I was forced to watch as I took her virginity. She felt great, and I couldn't stop myself. I heard the shower going and I knew that Amy would be too late to stop June. 'D, damn, she feels, so good.' My hips went up and started bouncing her as she put her hands on my chest and my hands moved to her breasts. 'No, no, stop it, stop this June, please.'

"Maxwell, I love you." She moaned. I managed enough willpower to close my eyes, the last physical thing I would be able to do. I thought of Amy, trying my hardest to do something to keep my control. It wasn't enough, and my body betrayed me by feeling great. Her moans were loud, but the shower was louder, meaning that Amy couldn't ever hear what was going on. "I love you, do you love me?"

"I love you June." My voice said.

'No, please, no, I love Amy!' I thought angrily. 'June, stop this, please, leave me alone!' She continued bouncing on me though, and I was barely able to keep my eyes closed. After three long minutes though, my eyes slowly opened as June kissed me. I couldn't stop myself, no matter what I did, and I was forced to enjoy ever second. Hot tears began running down my cheeks, stinging and burning from how cold I was before. As I got closer to my limit, June cried out, soaking my groin in her warm juices. I managed just enough focus for one thought, one message. June wouldn't listen, but I had one last chance. 'Amy, I, I love you, and, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.'

'Max?' She asked quickly. My body moved me all the way into June's body and I climaxed, making June cry out loudly.

"Max!" She cried. She shuddered and her control broke, allowing me to close my eyes and really cry. She lowered her body to mine, pulling me out of her. She held me to her and I felt too drained to move. I felt wrong, dirty, and bad in general. She moaned quietly as I heard the bathroom door open. "I love you Maxwell. I love you so much." I heard a gasp and I felt my tears stop as I looked over to Amy.

'Amy, I'm sorry.' I said quietly. 'I tried to stop her.' She turned and I quickly teleported in front of her so that she walked into my open arms, and I was thankful that she didn't pass through me. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop her. She hit me with Attract before I could warn you, and it took me too long to focus my mind." I hugged her tightly and she whimpered. "I'm sorry."

"Max, I, I can't, how?" She asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Amy; I didn't want this to happen." I said quietly. I looked to see June sitting up, looking at me as I held Amy tightly to me. "June, why did you do this? What possessed you to, force me to do that?"

"But, you, you said…" She started.

"You forced me June." I said quietly. "I didn't want to do that with you. I love Amy."

"Max." Amy said quietly. I looked at her. "She, she won't leave you. I know she won't. You're, we're stuck with her." June whimpered. "If, if she won't leave you, then, we're going to have to let her stay with us." I blinked.

"Amy, are, are you sure?" I asked. She nodded and I looked at June.

"At least we're still together." She said. "As long as you love me, I'll stay with you." She looked up at me with a small smile. "And don't forget, you wanted to catch her last week." I smiled slightly as June stood up.

"You, you would, let me share your mate?" She asked. Amy nodded and hugged me. June stood up and I watched her as she walked over. "I will try to not be a burden." Amy looked up at me and I moved one arm and June moved closer.

"Well, if you're both okay with this." I said. They nodded as I hugged both of them. "Well, I know when I'm beat. If you both love me, I, I guess I can love both of you." They sighed together and set their heads against my chest. I was amazed. They both loved me so much they were willing to share my affection so long as it meant they could have me love them. "One thing puzzles me." They looked up. "Do we have to pay extra for this? We only paid for the two of us sharing this room." Amy moaned and put her forehead against my chest while I snickered. June just blinked.

"Max, don't ruin the moment." Amy said quietly. "Just, be quiet." I snickered as June set her head back against me.

"Sorry Amy." I said quietly.  
…

Things were difficult for the first few weeks with how we set things up. Since June didn't know much about travelling or any cities, we had to teach her. After that, it was kind of tough to balance out who was the primary mate, and after a lot of talking and a few words from me and Amy, it was decided by June that since Amy was the first one to love me she would be the one.

A few weeks went by and we managed to get to my family home to tell my parents, and there were mixed reactions. Dad immediately slapped me on the back when I told him that I was mated to Amy, and mom was overjoyed. When I told them about June, dad almost danced while mom became slightly confused. We told them about how we'd talked things out, and she seemed okay with it. Dad, he pulled me into a bear hug and I couldn't help but smile at how well they took it.

I fell in love with my best friend, and fate threw me a wild card in the form of a girl that fell in love with me the first day we'd known each other. I've since managed to love her just as much as I love Amy, and the way we are is working out pretty good for all of us. The only thing tougher than telling the story is topping it, and I don't know if any story can. Maybe, but it sure isn't one we can tell. My name is Maxwell Sorenson, and I am mated and married to Amy and June Sorenson. My life, is like a never ending dream.


End file.
